


The art of medicine

by Dwyrain_awel



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Academy Era, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:47:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3647451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dwyrain_awel/pseuds/Dwyrain_awel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Leonard McCoy demonstrated his excellent knowledge of human anatomy and one time when Jim Kirk proved that he also learnt some useful tips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The art of medicine

#### Five

Jim’s throat was burning. He’d been waiting (usual way of dealing with discomfort, James T. Kirk edition: “wait it over”. Not so universal, unfortunately) for two whole days and a half until he finally asked Bones to “advise some medicine”.

Unsurprisingly, it appeared to be not his best idea ever. Bones may did have a patience of a saint when it came to his patients, though in Jim’s case he usually had a little mercy. Well, when it had some Jim’s fault in it, at least.

“Open your little beak, kiddo,” Bones said rolling his eyes up and eloquently raising eyebrows to make Jim abide. “Well, what a pretty whitish tongue you have, little one”, he almost cooed.

Jim hadn’t a chance to show any offence, because suddenly Bones pressed his thumb on the tip of Jim’s tongue making him cough.

“Don’t close it,” Bones warned looking at the inner of his throat. “Do I want to know how incredibly long have you been neglecting your poor health?”

“Two days only,” bellowed Jim unclearly. Bones was forcefully keeping his mouth open.

“Not impressed, can you imagine?”

Jim really wanted to think of something witty in response, but Bones’ professional fingers was carefully touching his fast-dried lips, and he could feel soft callouses on their tips.

“Well, nothing unexpectable,” Bones groped his neck just under the jaw palpating the tonsils. Jim cried shortly.

“Congratulations, cadet Kirk, you’ve caught a ridiculously obnoxious illness named common cold,” Bones notified and palmed his forehead. “Pain, strange feelings, more secrets, anything?..”

“Headache,” Jim blurted out wincing, “like somebody is tearing it apart and crashing in pieces. And, obviously, dancing ecstatically.”

“Probably because you have temperature like a heater,” Bones momentarily suggested. “Move your precious derriere and get your beauty sleep.”

“Was that an insult or a love confession?” Jim asked still unmoving.

“Doctor’s orders, dear,” Bones answered and then disappeared in the bathroom. 

“People may dream,” Jim murmured and crashed on the bed refusing to take off his uniform.

“You don’t want me preparing you for a sleep,” Bones warned as he came back. There were a few fuzzy towels in his hands.

“’m open to suggestions,” Jim mumbled sleepy.

Bones pulled off his shoes, trousers and injected something into the armpit. Then tucked him into the roll of thick blanket and set down near Jim.

“You’ll need to change your clothes a couple of hours later,” he explained, “though the headache should become quieter in fifteen minutes. I haven’t given you anything superstrong, so it’s just old-fashioned medicine.”

“And fifteen minutes of suffering,” Jim claimed darkly. “What a payback.”

“I could’ve think of a way too extraordinary method for my revenge, therefore you’re wrong, lil’ Jimmy.”

“Six years. Not a year more. Only six years between us. And you still communicate with me like I’m a kindergarten pupil!” he complained wanly. Because, really, Bones did.

“Infant,” was the immediate answer.

Bones’ hand softly brushed his messy locks from the forehead and put one of the towels onto it. Delicious freshness finally let him breath out and relax.

Jim closed his eyes and listened attentively to the low funny noises Bones was making. He floated in the comfort of Bones’ presence and actually it wasn’t such a bad thing that he was treated like a child. Forasmuch as Bones had tender and solicitous hands.

***

#### Four

It began all of a sudden.

They had agreed to meet in the library center and Jim had just arrived when he coughed for the first time.  
The second time he was purposely holding back, but it obviously wasn’t his lucky day.

Bones reacted quickly and pulled him out of the library in a mere instant.

“What’ve you eaten?” he demanded while pulling Jim through the long tangled passages. “Taken any medicine?”

“N-nothin’,” Jim followed coughing helplessly. “Throat… ‘s swollen, I think, dam…”

Bones stopped dead, turned round and grasped Jim’s shoulders.

“Stand still!” he commanded and clasped his hands around Jim pressing himself to the sternum of his. 

“Bones!” Jim wheezed incomprehensible. Silence was the response, and Jim felt Bones’ head pressed to his ribs. The close warmth of his was comforting enough for Jim to hug Bones back unconsciously.

“Your lungs seem to be clear.”

There was a significant amount of relief in his concerned voice.

“I’m just overwhelmed with happiness,” Jim miserably snapped.

“You’d better be,” Bones sarcastically agreed. “Seems like an allergic reaction.”

He took the hypospray and injected it into Jim’s vein supporting him silently by the elbow and patting Jim’s back encouragingly.

The coughing slowed after a minute and Jim smiled loopsidedly at Bones.

“It’s convenient to have a doctor friend, you know. Well, I imagine, we can return?”

“No may,” Bones grumbled. “’m still know nothing about the cause of that reaction. Therefore you are not going anywhere before the tests will be done. Our destination is the clinic.”

“Cruel. And sadistic. I was sure you’re obliged to follow the Hippocratic oath. Though here I am, left at your mercy. Does anybody else even suspect what a tyrant you are?”

“No, that’s for your eyes only, my naive friend.”

“How did you ever marry, really?”

“Love’s blind.”

“Obviously, that’s the only reason for me to put up with you.”

“And convenience.”

“Yep, and that.”

“Can’t say it’s mutual.”

They just reached the medical.

“But you love me,” Jim dismissively shrugged.

“As I said,” Bones tried to hide his fond small smile, “love is blind.”


End file.
